1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power metering, and more particularly to a revenue class power meter also operable as a power quality meter due to frequency rejection capability of the revenue class power meter.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Power metering technology is evolving towards multi-functional metering systems. Power meters provide feedback for voltage, current, and power in one or more power lines. Meters also may be configured to provide control functions for a load connected to a power line. Commonly, a meter may be configured for revenue metering, including circuitry and features that allow monitoring of energy usage for the purposes of determining energy costs. Alternatively, a meter may be configured to provide power quality metering, including precisely calibrated circuitry to accurately determine dynamics of the power flowing on one or more power lines. Power meters may include communications features that allow bi-directional communication with the meter. The communication features allow the meter to communicate with other devices such as a computer, other meters, control panels and the like. The communications features may communicate over an open network using a communication protocol.
Power meters used for revenue metering are described as a revenue class meter. A revenue class meter is a meter that includes hardware and software that complies with the operational requirements, measurement accuracy, calculation accuracy, and data logging requirements of revenue class metering standards International Electrotechnical Commission (IEC) 62052-11 and IEC 62052-22. In addition, a revenue class meter must be calibrated, certified, and sealed as being in the revenue class. Power meters capable of measuring with revenue accuracy, but that are not otherwise compliant with metering standards IEC 62052-11 and IEC 62052-22, are known as revenue accurate meters. Revenue accurate meters do not include software and/or hardware required of revenue quality meters, and thus cannot be, certified and sealed as a revenue class meter.
Power quality power meters, on the other hand, are meters capable of accurately measuring, capturing and logging transients and other events for purposes of analysis, system reliability, and correction/maintenance. Power quality meters include hardware and software capable of measuring such transients and other events that are significantly different from that of a revenue class meter. Because of the significantly different hardware and software, revenue class meters are unable to perform as power quality meters, and power quality meters are unable to perform as revenue class meters.